Merry Christmas Doitsu!
by TheSarcasticUchihaFan
Summary: Feliciano has trouble finding a present for Doitsu. Christmas fic. Fluffy. Bad summary! Please give it a try!


**Hey. Yeah! I'm doing a Germany X Italy! I've been wanting to do this couple. Yes, I know I have to work on my other fics ( If any of you have read my Naruto fic and my Harry Potter and have read them ) but its Christmas Eve and I wanted to put something up. **

* * *

**Enjoy and review!**

Feliciano walked down the street, looking into the windows of the various shops he passed. He was trying to find something for Doitsu **( Germany's Japanese name that's used in the anime. I like to use that one instead of Germany most times so deal with it, okay? ) **and couldn't even find a shop he believed would have anything that his friend might like. While they were nice things displayed in the windows, trinkets of different sizes, shapes, and colors, dolls, toy trains, and other such things, none of them screamed ' Doitsu '. He would have gone in to some of them to look to see what else they had, but he found that what they have display is pretty much whats inside the whole store.

Feliciano sighed. He had gotten presents for everyone else, even Russia, who was very scary and also hard to shop for. He wanted so badly to find the perfect gift for Doitsu! He had tried to ask some of the other nations what he should get Doitsu, but he too many different answers- none of which sounded like he friend.

First he had asked his brother. Romano told him " Why the hell would you want to get that dumbass potato- bastard something?! Stupid Feliciano! Worrying about someone like him! "

Then he asked Nihon. He told him that " He should get him something small and practical like a rice cooker. " At first that had seemed like a good idea to him. Doitsu liked serious things that he could use! But then he thought that that wasn't really a nice Christmas present. It was too boring!

So he thought of France Nii-Chan, who was never boring! But then when he tried to ask him what to get Doitsu he laughed and said some weird things that made him blush.

He thought of calling America next. He surely would know what to get him! He called and when America answered he told him of his problem and he replied that " You should get him something totally awesome! Like something I would get him! " When Feliciano asked him of what kind of thing s that would be America suddenly interrupted him.

" I'm sorry Italy! But I'm shopping for my states and the other countries and just saw something my little Hawaii would love! I gotta go! Bye!! Good luck!! " Then he hung up.

Poor Feliciano called everyone he could think of after that and no one could help him. He even called Prussia, who told him just to buy Doitsu Wurst and to get him something big and awesome....And Gillbird something small and awesome.

Feliciano was so sad. He felt like crying! He couldn't find anything for Doitsu and what if he wasn't able to find anything by Christmas and Doitsu would get his feeling hurt and never talk to him again and....and...and.....

Feliciano started to cry. He didn't want that to happen! Why couldn't he find anything for him?! He sat down on a bench by a fountain.

" Wahhh! " He let out a cry and continued to weep. Not even the biggest bowl of pasta could cheer him up.

He stayed like that for a few moments until he saw a handkerchief that was put under his face. He looked up to see Canada standing before him. Feliciano calmed down some. Why was he here?

Canada smiled at him and nudged the handkerchief a little more towards him. He took it from him and wiped his eyes. Canada hugged kumajirou a little closer to him.

" That better! Why were you crying Italy? If I may ask of course! " He added quickly. Feliciano shook his head.

" Of course you can ask Canada! I was crying because I can't find anything to give to Doitsu! I want to give him a really good present! But I just can't find anything! " Canada nodded.

" I think, Feliciano, that Doitsu will be happy with anything you give him, even if it was a muddy rock from the ground! You're his closest friend. He doesn't care what you give him, I'm sure. I bet he's just glad that your spending Christmas with him. "

Feliciano smiled. He felt much better now. Feliciano hugged Canada and stood.

" Thank you Canada! I feel much better now! But I think I want to look just for a little while longer, okay? I still have to him something! " He giggled. Canada laughed. **( Is it just me, or did that sound like a mother- child pep talk? lol Canada's a mama ^_^ ) **

" Your welcome! Bye! Merry Christmas! "

" Merry Christmas!! " He yelled before he ran back towards the shops with renewed vigor. Even if he couldn't find the best present for Doitsu, he'd still get him the best one he could!

Feliciano raced down the streets, looking both outside and inside the shops unlike before. He continued to search thoroughly every shop, even when he began to lose confidence again. Finally he came to a small shop he hadn't seen before. He walked in.

Little wooden statues and toys were set on shelves along the whole store. It was obvious they only sold old fashion toys and trinkets. He walked through it. All of the items seemed to be hand-painted. Feliciano was almost sure he would find something for his friend in this shop.

He was staring at a small, wooden **( Of course. I don't why I put that in there. Everything except** **jewelry is wooden, okay? ) **figure of a angel when he heard footsteps behind him. Feliciano turned to see a pretty girl standing in front of him. She seemed young, maybe 15. She was plump, had brown hair, and blue eyes. She smiled at him.

" May I help you, sir? " Feliciano smiled.

" I'm trying to find a Christmas present for my best friend Doitsu! Its so hard to find something for him because hes so serious and boring! But hes a nice guy and so I want to find something really nice for him! "

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before she smile widely and put a fist on her hand.

**( You know that thing where you pound a fist once on the palm of you hand. When you say " I got it! " That type of thing. Sorry if I'm confusing people. )**

" I think I have just the thing! Follow me. " She started to walk towards the back of the store. Feliciano followed her. They came to a couple of shelves that had jewelry on them. The girl looked through the shelves until she found the one she was looking for. She held it up for Feliciano.

Feliciano stared at it in awe. It was a dark green colored necklace with a azure gem in the center, which seemed to shine, even in the shade. The main part, the dark green part, was square shaped. The center gem was round. It was also outlined in gold on he outside. Feliciano knew this was what he needed to give to Doitsu.

" I take it is to your liking? " The girl laughed. Feliciano nodded.

" Its so pretty!~ Doitsu will love it! "

" Okay. Follow me to the register. " They rung it up and the girl placed it into a black, velvet box. Inside, above the necklace, she printed some words on the request of Feliciano. He thanked the girl and took the box. She smiled.

" I just hope you friend likes it! Please come back and visit soon! " Feliciano nodded.

" I will! Merry Christmas! "

" Merry Christmas! " Feliciano ran back to Doitsu's house, where they were spending Christmas. He walked through the door and into the living room. Doitsu was sitting on the couch. The tree was glowing in the corner of the room, having already been decorated 2 weeks before.

Doitsu looked up at Feliciano. He had been out for hours and he was becoming worried. With Feliciano, who knew what kind of trouble he could get into.

Feliciano sat on the couch next to Doitsu. He held up the box and smiled.

" Merry Christmas, Doitsu! " Doitsu blushed a bit at the sweet adoration on his friend's face. He slowly took his friend gift. He opened it and gasped. The necklace was beautiful. The words written above it on the inside of the box were just as much so. It read-

_This is for you my dear friend Doitsu. _

_You are one of the closet people to my heart. _

_No matter how much I annoy you or cause you trouble,_

_you always forgive me. You even will buy me pasta!_

_You are a true friend and I love you very much. _

_I hope you have a Merry Christmas,_

_Feliciano ( Italy Veneciano )_

Doitsu didn't know what to say. End the end, he could only get out

" Thank you, Feliciano. This means a lot. " He hugged his friend.

Feliciano took the necklace and put in on Doitsu's neck. It looked wonderful on him! Doitsu then smiled and covered Feliciano's eyes.

" Don't open them. Okay? "

" I won't! " Doitsu moved his hand away and Feliciano heard a soft ' Meow '.

" Open them. " Feliciano did and gasped. It was a kitten! He was black except for the left paw and the right eye, which were white. Feliciano held the kitten and giggled. He was so cute! This kitten meowed again and licked him.

" Thank you so much, Doitsu! "

Doitsu smiled. He was glad Feliciano liked it so much.

" Your welcome, Feliciano. "

Feliciano held the kitten up to his face. What should he call the little guy? Hmmm.....

" Ah! I know what I'll call him! Luigi! " **( No. I did not just name him after Luigi from the Mario games because I was too lazy to look up names. I did look up names and I really like how the name sounds....so....yeah. ) **

" That sounds like a fine name Feliciano, but, isn't that a character from one of America's games? "

Feliciano thought about it. " I think so.....Oh well. " Feliciano shrugged it off and Doitsu did as well. Who cared if the cat had the same name as a video game character?

Feliciano put Luigi down after he mewled from being held up for so long. While the kitten explored his new home, Feliciano and Doitsu snuggled up together on the couch. Doitsu had an arm around Feliciano and he ( Feliciano ) leaned on him.

Doitsu leaned over and kissed the top of Feliciano's head.

" Merry Christmas, Feliciano. " Feliciano, half- asleep, replied-

" Merry Christmas, Doitsu. I love you! "

" I love you, too. "

And they stayed like that, enjoying each other company for the rest of the night.

Errrrr....until at least until 2:00am when Romano busted down the door claiming he was staying over there for a while with his brother because of a ' Stupid, bastard Spaniard taking over the house and filling it with dumb presents he'll never use. '

For the record, they decided not to ask.

**Okay, I know its crappy. Its my first one shot. Please so easy on me? **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! I GOT THE AXIS POWERS HETALIA DVD!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
